Lords and Their Guardians
by Bishy934
Summary: They weren't even supposed to be here, one disappeared whilst the other had begged for death but here they were together, still willing to work through the obstacles to do what they were born to do; restore the balance. This is a m/m slash fic, adults only! Plot is mine, everything else belongs too J.K. Rowling. If this fic inspires you to write a HP/TR fanfic then pls pm me a link
1. Chapter 1

What was real?

That's all Harry had been bothered to scribble on his parchment during another one of Delores Umbridge's lessons, he knew how she managed to get the position of Defence against the Dark arts Professor at Hogwarts and he knew why. The Minister was concerned about Dumbledore, which if Harry was being honest Fudge should be. Although there was one matter very wrong with his class today, Umbridge was absent and Harry wasn't sure how Professor Binns was considered a suitable substitute.

Fudge should be wary of the old man but not for the reasons Fudge believed, Dumbledore had no interest in becoming Minister with his position as Headmaster and his history he didn't need to be the Minister for his ideas to be listened too. No one questioned Albus Dumbledore, he had gotten away with so many crimes mostly for his less then noble defeat of Grindelwald but Harry thought that it wouldn't be a push to call it a lover's spat. For the man, was hailed as a hero even though he was once working alongside Grindelwald, until an incident with Dumbledore's sister which led to her death and Albus had to change his path or he would never gain what he truly wanted. Control. After defeating Gellert there was celebrations, stories that over sold Dumbledore's duel pushing opinions onto the public. Generations after Generations growing up hearing how Dumbledore was a great, powerful, noble and kind. Slowly brainwashing children into hero worship.

Dumbledore did not need to be Minister, for he was held highly up there as one of the greatest Wizards of the ages.

Harry skipped lunch in the great hall and instead walked towards his private rooms, something that amused him greatly was that the Headmaster had attempted to isolate him from his friends this year, he'd been moved out of the Gryffindor common room at the start of the year into his own located on the DADA corridor. Hermione and Ron had been at the end of Dumbledore's wand during summer, compulsion charms to steer clear from Harry this year.

Which doesn't seem very funny except a private suite of rooms in a castle that would clear any spells Dumbledore left behind, as well as a handy spell he'd found last year whilst trying to stay alive in the Triwizard Tournament had protected their minds against anything Dumbledore threw at them. Which meant they couldn't be seen communicating in public but since his rooms were protected from Dumbledore they would often be found within.

He hated that he was questioning his entire existence, hated that he'd sunken into denial because both sides terrified him. He could admit that he was scared and confused. Was he even Harry anymore?

What if this wasn't real?

Or what if the memories weren't real?

But what if this is real and the memories are real and it happens again?

He was sure that his mind wouldn't survive much longer if he continued like this, the lack of sleep was not helping his patience or his urge to kill certain people and he was growing irritated being surrounded by school children intent on ignoring what was happening in the world around them.

He hated not knowing what the Dark Lord was doing, since his return at the end of Harry's last school year Voldemort had been resurrected. The events of that night played often in Harry's mind, he had been surprised to find an older version of the Tom Riddle he had seen in the diary in his second year step out of the cauldron but Harry wagered no one was more surprised then Tom Riddle.

The surprises had not ended there, Tom had robed himself and then approached him. Harry remembered tensing up when Tom's hand closed in near his scar only to gasp softly when that hand had connected with his skin. His wrist tingle when he thought about Tom's magic healing him, it felt so normal that Harry had released himself summoned the cup and fled with Cedric Diggory's body, back to Hogwarts, back to pretending to be Dumbledore's golden boy.

Harry had already begun planning against Dumbledore, against Fudge, against the restrictions of Magic but that night everything had changed. The Dark Lord had been reborn, he hadn't called his Death Eaters whilst Harry was there so Harry wasn't sure if any of them knew but he was sure Dumbledore had his suspicions.

The old man had repeatedly tried to coax Harry into changing his story, but Harry had repeated his fake story and stuck with it. Peter Pettigrew had made the cup into a portkey and in a fit of insanity had attempted to use him to resurrect Voldemort, Harry saw no sign of Voldemort so he overpowered Pettigrew and escaped, whilst doing so Pettigrew shot the killing curse at him but missed and it hit Cedric Diggory.

That night and the nights thereafter were why Harry was questioning his reality, over the summer he had began having dreams but the more he thought about them the more he remembered. As he remembered more he realised they weren't dreams at all but memories. He tried to convince himself that they were fake, but then markings appeared shattering that theory and he was struggling to ignore how his soul yearn for something, someone.

This had never happened before, their entire lives they had spent together, travelled from one world to the next restoring the balance between Light and Dark. Their lives were dictated by a prophecy spoken directly to them from Lady Magic but this wasn't part of the prophecy he knew. What was he missing.

His inner turmoil was interrupted when he was joined by Luna, Hermione, the Weasley twins and Draco Malfoy. This year the Slytherin had avoided him which suited Harry perfectly, he had no time for childish rivalries but here the blonde wizard was in his rooms. Fred and George stuck close to his sides and their faces begged Harry to hear them out.

"You missed lunch" Hermione said in disproval, unconcerned about Malfoy's presence and taking a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen island.

"Wasn't in the mood for company" Harry said dryly. "Why are you here Malfoy?"

"He's with us" Fred gave as an explanation.

"I know, but why is he here?"

"He's with us, as in with us, with us." George divulged like Harry hadn't caught Fred's meaning.

"I know. I've known for a while. Why is he here? In my rooms?"

"Oh well- it's scary how you do that." Fred said taking that as an invite for them all to sit around the island, Draco included.

"Spying again Potter?" Draco questioned without his usual sneer.

"They didn't hex your hair." Harry explained when all he received was puzzled looks he continued. "They pranked Slytherin house, every other Slytherin had red and gold hair except you. Everyone knows how obsessed you are about your hair, yet they left yours untouched."

"I had to walk around the school with a Gryffindor tie that was torture enough" Draco remembered, the twins wisely looked away as Draco turned to glare at them.

"I'm sure it was horrendous." Harry snorted. "Whatever message he gave you I don't want it."

"How?" Draco asked surprised.

"You're you. I'm me. Your father is his lieutenant."

"Then you'll know I cannot not give you this." Draco said holding a small card of parchment before sliding it across to Harry.

"I can't read it, it just looks like squiggles." Hermione observed.

"It's parseltongue." Harry told her before he set fire to the card, unwilling to read it. Tom must have expected him to do so because the card morphed into an outline of Tom's face and a smirk graced those lips.

"I will see you soon Harry" said a disembodied voice, that Harry knew belonged to Tom and he watched the outline of Tom's face blink away.

"That wasn't very dramatic" Luna sighed. "Harry?"

"Yeah not dramatic" Harry agreed although he didn't sound unaffected by the message, it had been a warning to expect Tom soon but how could Tom see him whilst he was at Hogwarts.

 **Author's Note.**

 **Updated: 18th Oct 2018**


	2. Chapter 2

That was answered for him the next day, he showed up for breakfast in time for the headmaster to announce that Umbridge was missing and a temporary Defence Professor had kindly agreed to take over her classes. Professor Hale was what he was introduced as, how Dumbledore hadn't realised he had employed the Dark Lord was baffling. The cryptic message was finally realised and suddenly Harry wasn't hungry at all.

He took a seat at the Gryffindor table and squashed the urge to return the steady gaze he felt on him, he occupied himself with a piece of toast picking at it until others began to file out. Even that wasn't a real escape since his first class was Defence. He briefly considered feigning illness but he wasn't a coward and it would only prolong the inevitable.

Excited whispers about the attractive new professor reached Harry as he walked sedately to his lesson, he swallowed his angry retort. Professor Hale walked silently up the defence class, only Harry noticed his approach and dodged the relatively harmless cutting hex. Only when the surprised cries of their classmates reached them did the others realise.

"Disappointing, Only Mr Potter noticed my approach and deflected my attack." Tom said unimpressed when he reached the doors they opened and he waved his hand for them to enter.

Harry sat at the desk in the far corner, well away from his friends, away from Tom. Once everyone was seated Tom leant against the front of his desk and took a moment to observe the class.

"Clearly your teachings in this subject has been lacking" Tom said slowly "I would like to see just how much, divide yourselves this lesson you will be practice duels but first Mr Potter you'll join me in giving a demonstration"

Harry approached the platform Tom had conjured, someone counted down from three and Tom quickly began firing light curses, hexes and charms that Harry deflected with a shield or sidestepping.

Then Tom had to summon a snake and look expectantly at Harry, it was no secret that Harry was a parselmouth, he hadn't spoken it around anyone but his friends since that incident in second year but apparently Tom had learned of it and wanted a show, when Harry vanished it Tom summoned three more each snake hissing their displeasure whilst slowly approaching him, striking towards his face and hands.

"You're an idiot" Harry hissed. Tom vanished the snakes and had to shield from Harrys volley of spells, the teen having grown bored of defending but a well placed disarmer gave Tom, Harry's wand they both knew Harry was capable of wandless magic but he kept that fact hidden from his classmates.

"Very good Mr Potter, you may return to your seat"

Harry spent the remainder of the class going from watching his year mates duel, avoiding Tom's gaze and finding shapes in the ceiling. When the class was dismissed Harry attempted to follow, but was called to stay back along with Hermione, Ron and Malfoy.

"I did warn you" Tom said once the door closed and he had warded the classroom.

"And you've seen me, so you can leave now"

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, inching away from the smirking wizard after realizing who it was.

"He can hear you Mione" Harry huffed.

"I know but it's you know who!" she snapped back

"Really you still can't say Voldemort, I mean really at least push for dark lord or something. Asshole or sneaky bastard fit fine too."

"Harry you can't call him a you know what!"

"Shut up please" Harry moaned levelling her with a look when she open her mouth to retort.

"They don't know do they?" Tom asked amused, the teens were looking at him warily like they expected him to attempt to kill Harry, but he had no intention of harming him. If Harry had told them they wouldn't be looking so confused, or so ready to jump in front of the Gryffindor to defend him.

"No." Harry admitted the muscles in his jaw tensing.

"Do you not trust them, is that it?" Tom teased

"That's not-" Harry cut himself off, turning towards the door and made his magic flare to undo Tom's wards. "You're making us late for potions" he called back as he moved out of sight. Leaving his best friends alone in a room with the Dark Lord and Draco Malfoy but all three students appeared frozen.

"You're getting later" Tom drawled already moving to the back of the classroom towards his new office. His voice broke the students out of their stupor and they left quickly after to the sound of Tom's laughter.

Harry was feeling trapped, he barely paid attention in potions and it was only because of Malfoy that he didn't blow anyone up. It had been naive of him to assume he was free from Tom whilst at Hogwarts, the man had after all possessed Quirrell in his first year that had been for different reasons. To secure the philosophers stone and possibly to kill him although the stone had been his priority then.

And his friends, he'd brushed off their concerns leaving them unprepared to be around the Dark Lord. He had been to busy swimming in denial to consider their reactions to the man's presence in their lives. To be honest with his friends, he needed to be honest with himself which was why after classes had finished for the day he found himself in the defence classroom again. Tom's office door had been left open, he didn't need to see to know the man was inside waiting for him.

"I imagined it would take you a few days before coming to talk" Tom said in greeting.

"Yeah I thought about it." Harry said lightly "Considered leaving Hogwarts too."

"I would've found you"

Harry glared at him. "I know"

"You'll have to come closer we will be talking at Malfoy Manor" moving to lean against the front of his desk, Harry stayed where he was leaning against the doorframe and shook his head.

"Here's fine"

"Fine" Tom relented before motioning towards a chair in front of him "At least sit down and close the door."

Harry closed the door and leaned against it. "I'm fine here"

"I don't understand why you're avoiding this, are you that unhappy that I'm alive?" Tom asked slowly.

"No-" Harry denied quickly before clenching his fists again. "It doesn't matter what I feel about it does it, I just have to accept it."

"That's a lie Harry, it has always mattered to me how you feel. So tell me are you unhappy?" Tom repeated.

"I'm not sure how I feel about any of this, but am I unhappy that you're alive? No."

"You need an explanation, then ask your questions" Tom offered and then returned to the chair behind the desk, pouring himself a whiskey before his attention returned to Harry.

"You didn't die, so why couldn't I feel you?"

"I died, the same way you died. Our Lady placed us in limbo, for you that was later then when I arrived there. I vaguely remember her informing me that the events needed to take place and she was useless in changing them, to do that we needed to be reincarnated. I had to watch you lose yourself, you wanted to die so badly and she took to long."

"The events.. You mean attempting to kill me as a child?"

"Apparently." Tom said glowering.

"And why was that necessary? To see if it would work? Because we already tried that and knew it wouldn't."

"I'm surprised you don't remember Our Lady saw fit to hold some of the lines from our prophecy."

"When did she tell you this? And what lines?" Harry demanded

"Whilst I was in limbo, and I'm not certain of the correct wording but it spoke of us being separated, overcoming manipulations and finding ourselves again. As well as Heirs and Guardians"

"She probably didn't tell me, after all I was too busy trying to kill her." Harry sniffed.

Tom actually gaped at him "You tried to kill Lady Magic?"

"Course I did! She took you away from me, I think I reacted as expected." Harry said firmly.

"What did she do?" Tom asked curious.

"Told me to shut up and sent me here." Harry muttered not appreciating it when Tom laughed at him. "You didn't know it was me."

"No I learned who we were as you did."

"Okay."

The short answer made Tom frown. "No other questions?"

"What made you try to kill me?"

"I had no idea who we were." Tom repeated. "I have recently been able to access memories from my childhood in this life. Visits every year, on my birthday Dumbledore would visit the orphanage where I lived and perform the satanae pariunt ritual." Harry sucked in a breathe the ritual was a foul, disgusting ritual that would make whoever it was performed on evil with no morals or care for anyone, that's if they survived the black magic pushed into them. And Dumbledore had used it numerous times on Tom!

"It had very little effect on my behaviour, he must have realised this during my time at Hogwarts and went further. He provided me with the knowledge of horcruxes, a horcrux would not have caused too much damage however the ritual, the compulsions forced me into making seven. By the time I was told about the fake prophecy I had already sunken into madness, when I heard that you were a threat I went to remove it."

Harry moved to fall into the chair he refused earlier, Tom waited to see if he would speak but Harry was busy trying to get a grip on his emotions and couldn't.

"Of course you deflected the curse, it rebounded and hit me. Since I had mutilated my soul, I became a wraith. When I used your blood to gain a body again I never expected my soul, my sane mind and my body to return to me. When I touched your scar my body knew before I my mind did what you were."

"Do you know why? Why he did it? What fake prophecy?"

"When a Hogwarts heir is born, the Headmaster is notified and the heir is meant to be raised in the fifth tower of Hogwarts. From what I have found Dumbledore confunded the Headmaster into forgetting I existed and instead visited me himself, shaping me. Where did you grow up?" Tom switched

"With muggles, magic hating muggles."

"Did he visit?"

Harry thought for a moment before shaking his head "Not that I remember."

"And the muggles?"

Harry sighed. "They hated me. I don't want to talk about it Tom. Tell me about this fake prophecy"

"During Sybil Trelawneys job interview at the Hog's head, Severus Snape overheard the beginning of a prophecy which he repeated to me."

"That nut job! You believed that nut job! And a job interview in a pub? Dumbledore uses his office for job interviews and fucking Snape!" Harry's voice shook with barely restrained anger, before he could act on it Tom was crouched in front of him and gripping his arms so he couldn't go find the snarky potions master and boil his insides with acid.

"He was a keen young death eater, used as a tool. Dumbledore knew that Snape would tell me, Snape didn't know it would lead to you and he begged me to spare your mother's life." Tom explained but that pissed of Harry more.

"So it was fine to kill me and my Dad so long as my Mother survived? Why my mother? He hated her, I've seen his memory where he called her a mudblood."

"That is something you'd have to ask him as I'm not entirely certain." Harry was told. "No killing my potions master, he is useful."

"Why so keen on that snarky prick Tom?" Harry seethed

"Jealous Harry?"

Harry glared and spat "Fuck you"

"You know it's always I who does the fucking."

"Quit leering at me, I'm fifteen!" Harry chided, though he wasn't unaffected by Tom's attention and he considered leaving as he knew he'd give in. He always did.

"You're not fifteen." Tom reminded, the grip on his arms loosened so fingers could slide up the sleeves of his robes when Tom stroked the silver markings, Harry's body went stiff. Tom's eyes were on his even when his hands travelled higher, Harry hadn't even felt his robe be vanished too preoccupied by feeling Tom's skin against his.

"So easily distracted." Tom's purred darkly. "Will you run from me Harry?"

Harry managed a weak "No."

"Will you hide from me Harry? You're mine Harry Potter, I will never lose you again."

Harry pushed back as if he'd been slapped "You can't know that!"

"Never again Harry, I swear it."

"Tom, I'm fifteen." Harry protested weakly when Tom face was in front of his.

"Aging potion, Malfoy Manor."

"I could be angry about that." Instead he tilted his head to the side so Tom could kiss, suck and bite at it. Harry's hands were gripping Tom's robes both wanting to vanish them to feel skin and to hold on so Tom wouldn't move.

"But you won't, because you want this as much as I do." Tom whispered into his neck, Harry heard how confident he sounded and he wasn't going to deny it. The constant pain and longing, the flashbacks of their times together had made him crave the connection. Tom must've felt his acceptance because he was side apparated from Hogwarts and thrown on a well placed bed.

Tom thrust a potion at him and impatiently waited for Harry to swallow it, making Harry quirk a brow and smirk.

"What no wooing?"

When Harry swallowed the potion with a grimace, Tom took the empty vial and tossed it on the bedside table before pushing Harry down to lay on his back.

"You'll forgive me" Tom purred before he finally kissed him. Both of them gripping to the other tightly as Tom's body moved to lay over Harry's. "Next time there will be wooing"

"I'd uh like to see that" Harry stuttered, distracted by the kisses being littered down his neck. Again Tom had vanished their clothes without his notice but he didn't grumble, the skin on skin contact was driving him crazy with lust. Why had he waited?

Tom lathered his body with attention, hands caressing his markings without looking. The man just knew his body and the markings hadn't changed, lower and lower Tom's head went biting, nipping and licking until Harry's whole body burned. His erection was becoming painful and he couldn't think past needing to cum. Tom slithered back up to return to kissing him and Harry clawed at his back, willing him with his whimpers and moans to quit teasing him.

"Have you?" Tom asked his breath harsh against Harry's face, Harry squinted his eyes in confusion before the question registered and he shook his head, his gaze hardened returning the question. "No, was too busy with my plans for world domination."

"Good, you're mine" Harry said possessively and Tom nodded, his eyes softening before using his fingers to direct his magic. Cleaning, stretching, contraceptive and lubrication charms preparing Harry's body, Tom's fingers pushed slowly inside releasing a groan of appreciation at the wet, warm heat.

"Dark." Harry moaned, repeating it over and over. But Tom ignored him, his fingers sliding inside and out of Harry with barely any resistance. Tom eyes watched Harry's face, his lover was flushed, panting and the sounds coming from Harry's mouth were almost inaudible. Tom loved Harry's reactions, loved how easily he could turn his soul mate into a whimpering, needy, gorgeous mess. He looked down at where his fingers sank inside Harry and groaned as his erection throbbed painfully.

Power, there was something beautifully powerful about connecting with your soul mate. It soothes your soul, sates your thirst and fills you with contentment. Invincible, it made everything seem possible. How often had they needed to lose themselves in each others when the outlook of the world look bleak. Reconnecting, old souls reuniting, rejoicing and celebrating.

Harry felt so much, too much and he choked on a cry. Tom soothed him with slower thrusts and soft kisses but Harry felt the coldness of his past lonliness trying to seep in and urged Tom to go harder, move faster. He needed to be rid of those memories even just for a moment. Pain was good, pain meant he was alive even if that meant he was a little messed up. Tom lifted Harry's legs on to his shoulders, angling deeper aiming for that bundle of nerves that drove his lover crazy, he wasn't going to last much longer. He gripped Harry's erection and pumped in time with his thrusts, Harry bit his lip and bared his neck which Tom accepted greedily biting harder then intended. His magic ghosted over the mark, perserving it. The first of many marks he'd refresh on Harry's skin. Harry's body tensed beneath him, no longer was his thrusts being met and he pumped Harry's cock a little faster before his hand was coated in Harry's cum and Harry cried out in relief. Tom found his release shortly after spilling inside his mates body, feeling boneless he shifted Harry's legs and rolled to lay next to him.

They laid together silent except for their calming breathes, something that concerned Tom since Harry always talked, always had something to say but his bedmate seemed frozen.

"Say something!" Tom snapped

"What do you want me to say?" Harry asked flatly

"You wanted it."

"I did, I always will. I will always want you but that terrifies me. We never stopped to think about what life would be like without each other, but I know now and it messing me up. I'm messed up. I tried to kill Lady Magic." Harry said his voice raising into hysterics as he began his rant on his inner turmoil.

"She said never again Light. She's never lied to us, she may have hid things from us but she's never lied and she swore to me never again."

"She should have said, she should have given us more warning!"

"Would it have helped? You reacted as you did because of a severed bond, would our last days together have been tarnished because we knew what was coming? It was the right thing to do in a bad situation, surely you can see that?" Tom countered

"I don't have to like it." Harry said quietly

"I don't like it either, I watched you suffer and then I harmed you, destroyed your childhood, tried to kill you. I hate what has had to happen to us, but I want us to grow from this becoming stronger together."

"You were defenceless against Dumbledore, I know what that's like so you shouldn't blame yourself and although there's nothing for me to forgive I'll give you my forgiveness." Harry said softly, trying to chase Tom's tension away by curling into his side. Tom's arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer and Harry smiled. This was real.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom awoke disorientated but quickly realised what had awoken him, ignoring Nagini's hiss of displeasure at being kicked to the floor as he flipped over to see Harry murmuring sadly to tormenting memories, fresh tears spilled down his face as his eyes flicked wildly behind his lids. He moved to wipe the tears away, hating seeing them on Harry's face but a hand gripped him preventing him and crazed green eyes flashed open to stare at him.

"No. No. No. No. No" Harry denied repeatedly being confronted by concerned red eyes.

"Harry come back to me." Tom fought to keep in contact with fighting wizard.

"Stop it. Please make it stop." Harry was looking straight through him.

"Wake up Harry!" Tom shouted not sure how to handle such situations. Growling in frustration when he was ignored he pushed his magic towards making it send sharp shocks of magic over his body. Harry snapped awake, blinking back into awareness and then came confusion as to why Tom had attacked him. "You wouldn't snap out of it."

"Sorry" Harry mumbled flopping back on the bed and rubbing his face with his hands.

"Don't apologise for that Light, it will take time for us both to heal." Tom said softly

"Well I'm awake" Harry yawned stretching and grimacing when he realised they hadn't used cleaning spells last night. "And in need of a shower."

"We slept through breakfast." Tom said in genuine surprise

"Really? I haven't slept that long in- I have no idea, I do know it's been a long time." Harry's voice became quieter as he left the bedroom in search of a shower leaving Tom to stare after him wondering if he should be worried about the switch in behaviour.

Tom was already dressed and clean before Harry stepped out of the bathroom, dressed only in Tom's black bath robe.

"How lasting was that aging potion?"

"Lasting" Tom answered smirking when Harry noticed that Nagini occupied the room. Nagini moved fast and wrapped around Harry who wobbled at the unexpected weight.

" **Master finally realisssed Harry Potter is master'sss mate"**

 **"You knew?"**

 **"Sssmell it"**

 **"Amazing, you're beautiful"** Harry stroked Nagini's head, transfiguring some clothes to wear whilst she wrapped him in her coils content with remaining with him. Harry didn't seem to mind either occassionally petting her or hissing quietly. Tom who was feeling ignored cleared his throat to remind Harry he wasn't alone, mollified when Harry instigated a kiss that made Tom want to push him back into the bedroom.

"I'm hungry"

"I'm sure one of the elves will fix us something" Tom assured and lead Harry from his rooms.

"Why are we not going back to Hogwarts?" Harry questioned but walked alongside him.

"You want to pretend to be a student?"

"No." Harry said before realising that he didn't "But I can't just disappear it would cause chaos and you know I love chaos and I'm still saying this is a bad idea."

Tom glanced at him before sighing "What do you suggest?"

"We need to claim the castle, kick out Dumbledore. We'll be able to move around more freely since the Ministry will have no say in the school's running, nor will the board of directors." Harry paused for Tom to mull it before continuing. "But, kicking out Dumbledore will be potentially problematic unless the aurors are willing to arrest him. It's the weekend so we could visit Amelia Bones and share with her our plans, providing the olive branch into a civil relationship between ourselves and the ministry. Though I'm concerned about her ability to see past your previous crimes."

"Unless we give her memories of my childhood." Tom realised by Harry's sheepish behavior. "I'm not thrilled by the idea of anyone seeing them, I was weak but I'm willing and it would no doubt give more reasons for them to at least interrogate him."

"Him in custody gives them the opportunity to dig and find all his secrets with our assistance of course."

"Of course. Good morning Narcissa, Lucius."

"My Lord, Mr Potter." His name was said with so much disbelief that Harry laughed until Tom squeezed his hip.

"Apologies, Morning."

"Explanations will be given after we've had breakfast." Tom said and Lucius hurried to order an elf to have a selection made for them.

"Of course My Lord." Narcissa smiled, before gliding away a house elf following her whilst she rattled of instructions.

"So you told no one either?" Harry said cheekily after they were seated alone in an oversized room, full of ornaments, portraits and furniture that was probably priceless.

"It's none of their business." Tom replied casually

"Yet you thought I would have revealed all?"

"You've always been more approachable then I have Harry, it wouldn't have surprised me if you confided in your fellow classmates."

Harry snorted at Tom's struggle to say friends. "Friends Tom, say it friends."

"I should curse you." Tom warned this made Harry smile wider. "I will be calling my Elite to meet us here."

"Worried for me or for them?"

"No killing them Harry."

"Yes love." Harry agreed begrudingly, his cup halted towards his mouth as he realised what he said before shrugging it off it wasn't a secret. Tom's pleased smile made the slip worth it.

After breakfast Harry was lead to a small meeting room, bookcases littered the shelves and chairs were lined up in a semi circle in front of a large imposing desk. The room looked vaguely familiar but that didn't make sense since he had never been to Malfoy Manor before.

Tom beckoned him over to where he sat behind the desk, he walked slowly towards him still trying to work out how he knew it before being pulled into Tom's lap so he was straddling him. Harry loved kissing Tom, he could kiss Tom for hours and not need it to progress it was something he couldn't explain. He was startled when he was pushed back to lay on the desk and Tom came to loom over him.

"Figured it out yet?"

"You want me to think.. Right now?"

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Harry was flipped over so his stomach was pressing against the top of the desk. Ignoring the chairs, the rest of the room was something he'd looked at more times then he could count from this very position. It wasn't just an office, this was Tom's office. From their first ever take over in a room almost identical then this.

"Nope nothing." Harry knew Tom knew he was lying when a hand connected sharply on his arse.

"The elite will be here soon."

"Better hurry up then." Harry teased, his only warning was the feeling of wet and clear before he was abruptly filled and he struggled to catch the breathe that was forced out of him. "Fuck Tom."

"I've been imagining you on this desk for weeks." Tom admitted not slowing his assault, driven by Harry's curses and pleads.

"Hmm I used to hide under your desk and suck your cock whilst you were having meetings." Harry remembered.

"Pop out from underneath at the end and blame faulty portkeys."

"They didn't believe me!"

"You licked your lips, winked at me and then walked out with a limp" Tom reminded thrusting harder in payback, he was meeting with important allies and they had been unwilling to listen to any alternative explanations.

"Yeah well you were stressed and I wanted to help."

"It worked."

"They're here" Harry said sensing people outside the door.

"Let them wait." Tom pushed Harry's longer hair to the side before making a matching bite to earlier on the other side "Shit Harry" he cursed when his cock was squeezed tightly as Harry's cum splurted on the floor, the tight muscles pushing Tom over the edge and filling up Harry's arse. A quick cleaning charm and smoothing of their clothes, Tom released the wards on his doors permitting his elite to enter. Harry settled himself in Tom's lap grinning when the elite tripped up over themselves having never imagined seeing such a thing.

" **You will behave.** " Tom spoke in parseltongue, the arm around his waist tightened and Harry realised why. He should have known Snape was an Elite death eater, his inability to move didn't prevent him from glaring murderously at the greasy hair wizard who eyes widened even if his blank face remained intact.

"You may sit." Tom told them when the wizards and witches stood waiting instruction. "We've decided to attempt to be forthcoming, no doubt you all have your questions some we may or may not answer."

"The events of my reincarnation were kept from you, there were issues that needed to be worked out before it was nesaccary for you all to be made aware. At the end of the Triwizard tournament Harry was ported to me from the cup portkey, his blood provided me with my body. My body returned as did my mind and my soul that you were aware I had mutilated."

"Nothing was as it seemed." Tom said venemously "Harry was never supposed to be my enemy, the prophecy that is held in the Department of Mysteries is fake."

"Fake?" Severus repeated shakily

"Who said you could talk?" Harry sneered, his magic whipping around him as his eyes lit up with malice. "Yes the fucking prophecy was fake you idiot! You overheard it in a pub! You never considered the consequences! Never thought what it would do to him!"

"Harry."

"He pisses me off." Harry huffed pulling his magic back and using occlumency to control his emotions.

"Dumbledore staged the prophecy, knowing you would repeat it too me. Knowing that I would attempt to remove the threat." Tom confirmed to the pale wizard. "We're Hogwarts Heirs, a threat to his plans. We are able to override him, remove him. When a Hogwarts heir is born they are to be raised within her walls, with the knowledge of who they are, protected. Dumbledore failed to do that, instead placed us both with muggles."

"Tempered and tested so we would destroy each other. It would never have worked. We cannot be killed, we cannot kill each other." Tom revealed

"He defeated one self titled Dark Lord, earning his titles, awards and respect of the public. He thought once one of us killed the other he would kill the other and be undetested. No one would question Albus Dumbledore, children would be raised hearing the stories of his greatness and they'd tell theirs."

"When I returned to my body I was restored mind, body and soul. My past was restored too, our past. Harry could never be my enemy because he's my soul mate, he's Light personified. The reason for our existance is to restore the balance, balance to keep Our Lady alive. For centuries we travelled from realm to realm guided by a prophecy told to us by Magic herself, that prophecy lead us here. The events of this lifetime were supposed to happen."

"For fucking no reason whatsoever." Harry muttered quietly.

"Light personified?" Lucius asked when he realised his Lord had finished speaking. Looking at the young wizard not understand what he was looking for.

"I am magic. Light magic." Harry explained but was met with blank looks and sighed. "You believe in Lady Magic yes? Believe that she exists? Have you imagined what she looks like?"

"No."

"She's indescribably breathtakingly beautiful. Also a complete fucking-" Harry sentence was muffled behind Tom's hand which he shoved away. "Goddess. That feeling you get when you connect to your magic, let it flow around you? Yeah well imagined that in a person."

"Show them." Tom told him still being greeted by puzzled expressions. Harry sighed and stood moving away from Tom so they couldn't deny that it was him and not Tom, he began to slowly release his aura. Stiffling the room until it was thick with it, alone his magic was oppressive. Realisation seemed to register on the Elite's face but before he pulled back Tom's magic joined him, merging together until the room hummed in contentment. This was what magic should feel like.

"Mr Potter you appear to be glowing." Lady Malfoy commented staring at him in awe.

Harry opened his eyes and rolled up his sleeves, he hadn't seen this in this lifetime seeing his markings alit with magic was incredibly soothing and he took a moment to enjoy it. As Tom pulled in his magic, regrettably Harry did too.

"Sticking to one affinity is oppressive. There is no Light without Dark."

"I've never seen such markings." One of the Lestrange brothers quiried.

"They are magic." Harry moved to sit back down on Tom's lap. "You know that your body contains a magical core, from your core there are channels. More channels, more power available to you. Our bodies have far more channels then mortal witches and wizards. We are magic conduits."

"Are you unable to perform dark magic?" Bellatrix asked the question that bugged Harry often. He knew it wasn't her fault, myths and theories that slowly became facts told from generation to generation.

"You're a dark witch right?" Harry countered and she nodded. "Can you use light spells?"

"Yes." Bella nodded.

"Because you're a witch, who has the ability to perform magic. You may have the affinity for dark magic but light magic is possibly though it is less natural for you."

"So it's the same for you?"

"Pretty much." Harry allowed.

"You may be wondering why we're now telling you this" Tom said taking control of the conversation again. "We will be claiming what is rightfully ours, Hogwarts will be under our control in a matter of weeks. On Monday, Harry Potter will disappear. Within a week Amelia Bones will be offered a chance to know where he is. Putting in to place Dumbledore's removal, arrest and demise."

"I think that's enough for today. Tomorrow we can hold a planning meeting, so you all know your places." Harry decided and Tom nodded in agreement.

"You're dismissed"

"Except you Snape" Harry added.

The elite death eaters left the office, leaving their Lord, Harry Potter and Severus Snape alone. Wondering if they would ever see the Potions master alive again, they hadn't missed the hatred coming from Potter.

Severus thoughts were similar, he knew he deserved death. After all he had never been kind to Harry Potter, he was partially responsible for his parents death and couldn't look past the hatred he held for the boys father.

"You realise your mistakes." Harry said slowly. "You are probably wrong as to why I want to dice you up into tiny little cubes and put you in a potion though you can guess. I want you to guess Snivellius, so tell me why do I hate you so much?"

"I'm responsible for your parents deaths." Severus murmured wouldn't that reason be held higher then most.

"That pisses me off but you're wrong." Harry's tone was light, like he was discussing the weather with a stranger. "No, you apparently were so loyal to your Lord that you repeated the prophecy as soon as you had overheard it. Right?"

"Yes."

"Lies. If you were so loyal then you would have seen the signs of his deterioration, you are a smart man apparently you couldn't have missed them. You should have at least spent time to consider what effects hearing such a thing would have on him. You don't know what true loyalty is. He's mine! And because of you he lost himself, you didn't try and locate the full prophecy, you wanted a promotion, you wanted to be valued no matter the cost." Harry spat his magic flaring, again Severus was overpowered by the oppressive raw magic.

"Dumbledore may have used you as a tool, but I will always question your loyalty. You'll live, today but continue walking that thin line between both sides and you won't be alive for long." Harry warned and Severus nodded.

"Thank you Potter."

"Please do try repeat anything you've heard today, it will amuse me." Harry smiled, ignoring the simpering wizard. He didn't want his thanks, or even an apology he'd be content to never see the wizard again but Tom still believed he had his uses. "Leave."

Tom let Harry just sit quietly once they were alone, he knew how close Harry had come to kiling his Potions master and was surprised by his restraint. It was enlightening to know that Light could still surprise him, they'd live for centuries and yet they were still learning about the other.

"They care about you." Harry turned to sit sideways his head leaning on Tom's chest as his legs dangled off the chair arm. "Even Snape."

"I do not know why, I have never been friendly towards them." Tom admitted

"You're the Dark Lord, they recognise it and it gives them faith, they will follow you always especially now you've regained yourself. I admit I was concerned that they would be simpering idiots."

"They are passionate about magic." Tom agreed

"Good because we're going to be pushing them to their limits."

"What of your friends?"

"Can we tell them? Their age is my only concern, but even at this age they know there are many things wrong with this world and are willing to fight." Harry pondered.

"We could give them the option." Tom agreed, though he had his reservations.

"I need to be seen, one hour my rooms?" Harry planned though he didn't want to move from his place on Tom's lap it wouldn't do for the old man to be suspicious now.

"Very well." Tom agreed, snaking a hand into Harry's hair and pulling on it gently coaxing Harry into facing him. Harry moved so their foreheads rested on each others and red met green, a look that meant more then words both reluctant to be apart even for a short moment. Harry placed a lingering kiss on Tom's lips before he vanished in a mist.

Harry had walked the castle, making sure to be seen by Professors, students and portraits. He asked Winky to inform his friends and Malfoy that he wanted them in his rooms at 2pm. He made it back to his rooms with five minutes to spare and found them already occupied.

"Sup Harry?" Ron asked immediately

"We have some things to tell you" Harry said trying to smile reassuringly but he found himself nervous at the idea of revealing so much to his friends. They sat around the coffee table, the room lit up by a roaring fire.

"We?" Hermione frowned looking around trying to locate someone.

" **You don't have to do this**." Tom hissed quietly approaching from behind him.

" **I know, but I think it's unfair on them to hide**." Harry replied. He couldn't sit down so moved to stand in front of the fire and Tom came to stand beside him.

"We." Harry said inclining his head to the Dark Lord. "Okay I won't bore you with a long history but you do deserve to know. We're very old, reborn here because of a ancient prophecy that guides us."

"So you're necromancers?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"No" Tom said plainly. "Lady Magic is real. We were raised by tutors and Lady Magic in our first life. Raised to become her protectors, we are Light and Dark personified."

"Protect her from?"

"Extinction." Neville flinched at Tom's harsh tone, even though he knew it wasn't directed at him but the question.

"Balance is important, when magic isn't balanced it is weak, vulnerable. If muggles were to find out about magic this world wouldn't survive, muggles have advanced whilst the magical world has been restricting itself and making no progress." Harry explained

"So how do we fix it?" Hermione questioned and Harry smiled fondly at her, she loved her magic, even with this surprising revelation she was still so determined.

"Aid us only if you're willing, only if you understand the risks. There is no guarentee that we will be successful, sometimes the damage is too great it is not a regular occurence but it is entirely possible that we are too late." Tom divulged, he needed them to understand the harsh endings. That it was no easy task to restore a world. Harry nodded when they turned wide eyes on him.

"Magic can be fickle, we could restore the balance but there may not be enough to balance. Does that make sense?"

"Consider a new world as a full glass of water, when you knock the glass the water is spilled. You want the glass to remain upright and full, to save as much water as possibly you must rush to level the glass again. However if you're careless you could mistep and push the glass instead of picking it up. The water is magic." Tom explained, crouching in front of the coffee table whilst demonstrating with a glass of water.

"What happens to witches and wizards?"

"They produce squibs, eventually they die out." Harry informed them.

"We tell you this not because we want you to doubt us, we tell you this because there is a very real possibilty that this could happen. This world does have a boon however." Tom smirked.

"What would that be?" Draco asked

"We hate losing." Harry answererd for him, his friends saw the determination on Harry's face and although they worried about the consequences they still wanted to help him.

"So you two are soul mates?" Luna asked in her far away voice, but Tom's hand twitched they had not mentioned it so there was no way she should know. Harry squeezed his hand and shook his head.

"Yes"

"You were never supposed to be enemies?" Luna asked them, the tone of her voice was strange to Tom's ears and he wondered what she was. He couldn't get a fix on her.

"Yes and No." Tom said slowly. "The prophecy that guides us, foretold us coming here, that we would forget each other until the right time, that I would betray our bond due to outside influence."

"You should choose your guardians" Luna advised and Tom hissed. It was impossible for the girl to know!

"Luna just knows things I wouldn't even bother questioning it and that reminds me that we didn't speak much about that."

"We didn't speak much at all if i remember correctly." Tom leered and Harry turned to hide his flushed cheeks.

"What are you? Are you still wizards?" Hermione asked interrupting Harry's would be response.

"We're wizards." Harry said slowly "We're also magic."

"I don't understand." Hermione huffed.

"We're not used to revealing ourselves sorry." Harry huffed back before coming to crouch in front of her "Release your magic"

Hermione was curious so released her magic, a soft smile graced her face when she was surrounded. Before she gasped in surprise when Harry misted away in front of her, she looked towards the Dark Lord who didn't seem at all concerned before she heard a chuckle that sounded oddly like Harry's. Harry had told her once that sometimes your eyes lied to you and you need to focus on your other senses, remembering this she closed her eyes. She could smell Harry, he smelt like apples and he was close. Her magic pushed down on her skin and she frowned it never usually did that but then she realised it wasn't pushing it was tapping.

"Mione I'm right here" Harry's voice sounded like it was all around her, though distorted like he wasn't solid but just was.. Something. Harry just was. He could connect with her magic, because her magic was him. He was magic.

"That's insane." She breathed completely astonished. "Amazing, but completely insane."

"Yeah I guess it is." Harry agreed returning to his solid form and position crouched in front of Hermione. Expecting it when she threw herself at him to crush him in a hug, where she promptly burst into tears. He rubbed her back soothingly with one hand whilst wiping her hair from his nose and mouth.

"Sorry, sorry." Hermione said pulling back after a moment composing herself. "That was.."

"Enough to make Hermione Granger speechless." Harry quipped laughing, dodging her hand when she raised it to hit him and returned to Tom's side.

"What else can you do?" Fred asked

"There is very little that we can't do. Though we do have one rule we'll never break, we would never give anyone who is not a creation of Our Lady magic. However we would take it away." Harry said seriously

"You can do that?" Ron said warily

"It's not something we do regularly but when a person's crime against our lady is enough to demand it we do."

"Scum like Dumbledore?" Ron perked up

"Yes."

"These are portkeys to Malfoy Manor, they will activate tomorrow at 1pm I suggest you think over what we've discussed today. If you're still willing to stand behind Harry then you'll take the portkey, we will understand your reluctance if you decide against it." Tom said simply though having seen Harry's friends, viewing their memories snd their reactions to their true identities he doubted they would turn their backs now.

Harry curled into Tom's side, smiled and waved at his friends before they disappeared into mist. The teenagers looked amongst each other, around the room before slumping back in there seats.

"It's going to get real very fast." Neville murmured

"I've made the mistake before of turning my back on Harry before, I won't be doing it again." Ron said firmly. The others nodded in understanding, they wouldn't let Harry go through this alone.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Updated 18th Oct 2018**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry forewent sleep to formulate a plan to takeover Hogwarts with no casulties, he would need to locate the ward stone so they could override Dumbledore's control. Though when they took control of the wards, Dumbledore would notice and it was his reaction that Harry was having difficulty predicting. So he'd planned to lay defenses in the Great Hall whilst they were elsewhere, their takeover would be unexpected leaving the old man no time to plot. By the time natural light filled Tom's office, Harry was satisfied with his plans.

Tom however was not pleased at waking up alone, he had woken up a few hours previous and found Harry hunched over parchment furiously scribbling away. He had summoned a house elf to provide coffee and settled next to Harry to begin his plans for Harry's disappearance, the week the public believed Harry Potter was missing and had begun the plans for what was to happen inside Hogwarts once they had control.

"Have you met with the Goblins?" Tom asked him and Harry nodded.

"Yeah during the summer. Dumbledore never told me about my Lordship, not even the Potter estate though I'm not sure if he's aware how many titles I hold."

"Being politically powerful will be useful."

"Yes I think Our Lady may have done that on purpose. The goblins informed me that some of my titles were believed dead."

"I had the same response."

"Definitely on purpose then, I admit that I'm slightly disappointed that there will be very little fighting." Harry moaned.

"You've always found the political route uninteresting."

"What's so interesting about it? It's a dick measuring competition, poker faces and sly comments." Harry huffed dramatically.

"Dick measuring competition." Tom repeated before he barked out a laugh, Harry shoved him playfully but he was smiling. For a while he had believed he'd never hear Tom laugh again, life was truly about the little things.

"Is it true Lucius owns albino peacocks? I mean isn't that against the point of owning such creatures, peacocks have brightly coloured feathers. What's so flashy about plain ones."

"I too have heard that rumour, if it more then that I am not certain however it clearly gets people talking. Which knowing Lucius is the point of owning such creature."

"Just confirms my dick measuring competition theory."

Tom rolled his eyes knowing that if he didn't change the subject Harry would start whining about lack of battle. "Show me your plan for Hogwarts."

Harry shifted his chair closer to Tom, as the man read through his plans Harry watched Tom. Their appearances had changed slightly, most obvious were there eyes. Both now had unusual coloured eyes, his eyes were killing curse green something he'd never seen on a person's face. He knew Lily Potter had had green eyes but his shade was noticeably different. Tom's were red, bright red too his pupil barely there. At a distance many would assume Tom didn't have a pupil but Harry saw that he did. Harry would guess Tom was twenty eight, his face was free of any signs of age no wrinkles or grey hairs. That was something he could thank immortality for once they reached a certain age, they stopped. They would never grey, wrinkle or suffer with old sore bones and joints. For their mission they needed to be young and able, so remaining youthful was required.

"Have you finished?" Tom interrupted and Harry shook his head as he moved to straddle him.

"I hadn't even started. You read too fast."

"What were you doing?" Tom asked him, as his hands moved to Harry's hips.

"We've changed." Harry pointed out, Tom nodded having noticed. "Why would we change?"

"Do you dislike the changes?"

"No! But I didn't dislike what you looked like before."

"Then it doesn't matter does it? You're still the most beautiful being I've ever laid eyes on, Our Lady pales in comparison to you and what did you describe her as? Indescribably breathtakingly beautiful, you're more so and you're mine."

"You also stopped me from calling her a fucking secret keeping git!" Harry remembered.

"That wasn't all you were going to call her and you shouldn't insult her in front of mortals." Tom chided

"I'd tell her to her face if she ever shows up again." Harry grumbled before he deflated. "She will show up again won't she?"

"Of course she will Light. If only to cuff you on the back of the head for calling her a git."

"Okay." Harry rewarded him with one of his blasted bright smiles, fuzzing his mind so when he refocused Harry had already climbed off him and was sauntering to the door. Tom growled and misted directly behind him, shoving him up against the door. "Ow Tom." Harry whined rubbing the back of his head where a bump was already forming.

"You know I hate it when you when you do that!" Tom hissed and Harry eyes darkened, teeth clamped down on his bottom lip. Harry hadn't forgotten how much he enjoyed it when Tom was angry, which was why he gave him one of those smiles. Being caged in by strong arms, pressed up against something hard with incredibly addictive dark magic surrounded him well Harry didn't have many words to describe it. Fucking perfect summed it up pretty well though.

"Harry, Harry, Harry" Tom said lightly chiding but it was the dark timbre unique to Tom that made Harry shiver, Harry missed Tom's smirk as he lowered his gaze. Tom twisted him around so his stomach was flush with the door. Harry released a soft moan from the back of his throat as his body burned in anticipation. His clothes vanished, he felt Tom clean him but no stretching or lubrication charm. Tom thrust in to him hard and Harry cursed loudly in pain, breathing deep and trying to ignore the pain, waiting for the pleasure. "Is this what you wanted Harry?" Tom hissed, relentlessly thrusting into him and Harry could only stand there and take it. "Did you?"

"Yes, yes fuck I wanted it." Harry yelled

"You. Are. Sinfully. Twisted." Each word was accompanied with a harsh thrust, angled to hit his prostrate and there was the torturous pleasure that Harry craved even as it wrecked his entire body.

"Yours." Harry said in agreement.

"You're not allowed to cum Harry, this is for my enjoyment only." Tom hissed, pulling Harry's hand of his cock and pinning it against the door.

"No, that's evil!" Harry whined even though Tom's words had sent a jolt of pleasure through him, knowing his soul mate was finding enjoyment in his body pleased Harry immensely. Maybe he was twisted.

"Dark Lord" Tom replied as his body tensed and his cock spasmed inside his lover. The soft gentle kisses Tom littered on his neck and shoulders made Harry's heart squeeze and he released a contented sigh. "You're bleeding, you need healing." Tom said the tone of his voice emotionless, spooking Harry into turning around.

"I wanted it, enjoyed it. Surely you could feel it, don't make me question my quirks." Harry snapped and Tom nodded, his hand travelling slowly down the curve of Harry's arse healing the damage he had inflicted.

"I never want to hurt you again." Tom admitted refusing to look in Harry's eyes, though Harry didn't need to see his eyes to know what he was feeling. Their bond was flooded with the guilt Tom felt and Harry hated Dumbledore even more.

"I love you Tom Riddle." Harry said softly "Don't let him win, we fuck and sometimes I bleed but we have magic, you can heal me. Don't let him come between us."

"You still love me?" Tom asked finally meeting his eyes.

"I love you more." Harry admitted "It shouldn't be possible but I know what life is without you, it's not worth surviving. Apparently you really don't know what you have until you've lost it."

"Merlin you're turning me into a Hufflepuff." Tom said discreetly wiping his eyes, he had thought perhaps Harry had fallen out of love with him. This lifetime no one had said those words to him, he'd heard rumours about himself that said he didn't deserve love, that he didn't have a heart but here was his soul mate, someone who knew him better then he'd ever know himself disproving both rumours.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Harry teased, Tom redressed them and pushed Harry into the hallway after opening the door.

When they entered the dining room of Malfoy Manor, the Lord and lady of the house witnessed their Lord glaring fiercely at a grinning Harry Potter.

"Good Morning My Lord, Mr Potter." Narcissa greeted

"I insist you call me Harry, Lady Malfoy afterall I am an unexpected guest." Harry returned and Narcissa smiled warmly at him as they were seated.

"Then you must call me Cissa, Harry."

Harry coaxed the Malfoys into conversation, he wanted to know the people who had housed Tom. Though it was probably Lucius' father who spent more time around the Dark Lord, but the younger Malfoy had continued with hospitality. Tom had an entire wing to himself, to use as he saw fit, equiped with office, library, bedrooms and a training room from what Harry had seen so far he hadn't had much opportunity to snoop.

When the Malfoys excused themself Harry turned and looked curiously at his lover. "What has you thinking so hard?"

"Nothing." Tom denied quickly and Harry frowned but dropped it, wouldn't do nagging him eventually Tom would tell him.

"Want to train with me?"

Tom nodded "I'll meet you in my training room, I have something to do."

Harry shook away his paranoia as Tom left abruptly, taking a slow walk back to Tom's wing and into the training room. Surprisingly it was equiped with modern muggle exercise equipment, a lap pool and a large empty space which could be used to summon training dummies or to spar with a partner.

He changed his clothes before diving into the pool, swimming from edge to edge until his legs ached and complained of any more movement. Tom still hadn't returned from wherever he'd disappeared too so Harry summoned training dummies after drying himself off. Releasing his magic and striking down his opponents easily, even on the most advanced settings the dummies couldn't challenge him and again Harry was disappointed that they would be mostly going the political route. A real battle was invigorating and he couldn't deny that he missed it.

As soon as Tom entered the room, Harry was aware. Tom had to duck as a dagger screeched past his ear impaling itself into the wall, before vanishing.

"You missed." Tom said dryly

"Oh I don't think so." Harry replied he snorted before he could stop it, a small grin flashing across his face. Dodging the spells Tom sent at him with ease. Tom had made his hand hot to touch.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing permanent." Harry said brightly. "Gold really does suit you love."

"Harry." Tom growled, hissing when Harry's spell landed his arm was covered in his blood.

"So easily distracted." Harry giggled, having to shield against Tom's responding spells. "You could call it sloppy."

"You infuriate me like no other." Tom's voice echoed as he vanished, Harry spun around just in time to grab Tom's fist before it connected with his head.

"Ouch." Harry yelped pulling his burnt hand away from Tom's fist.

"I thought you wanted to train, not play."

"I want to know why you disappeared." Harry countered pushing Tom away from him.

"I ordered something, I went to collect it."

"What?" Harry asked as they circled each other.

"Something." Tom told him and Harry pouted.

"Meanie."

"Dark Lord."

"That got old years ago."

"It never will."

"Parseltongue, that's new too. You'll teach me?" Harry asked

"Of course, it's a shame about the basilisk."

"A shame? You're joking that beast tried to kill me!" Harry hissed furiously, missing Tom's smirk as he was thrown against the wall. "Bastard Slytherin." Harry snapped with a pained moan. He vanished to give himself time to strap up his ribs and re appeared on the other side of the room.

"My hair isn't really gold is it Harry?" Tom demanded making Harry howl with laughter, unable to give him any answer. Tom's magic flared and crackled as his soul mate continued to laugh, duck and dive from the spells coming towards him. Tom didn't noticed that Harry was surrounding the dark magic, with his own light magic compressing it slower before squeezing hard. Tom being at the center fell to his knees as he was surrounded by pressure, his body squeezed so tightly he felt bones breaking and Harry bounced on his feet and clapped he felt a shift in the room but had no way of dodging the lightning strike that Tom had produced. Elements were sentient magic, even if he tried to dodge it would just track him.

"Stalemate?" Harry offered from his place on the ground.

"Stalemate." Tom agreed. "Elf tell Narcissa Malfoy she is required here."

"Oh my." Narcissa breathed as she entered the room. "Were you two attempting to kill each other?"

"Just a little bit of fun Lady Malfoy." Harry answered unwilling to move to look at her, his whole body was fried and the slightest movement made him twitch.

"Fun?" Narcissa repeated with a huff. She pointed her wand at the wizards and placed them on stretchers. "Lord Potter were you hit by lightning?"

"Tom's fault."

"Hmm." She left the room and an elf moved them to the infirmary.

"We need to learn more healing spells." Harry mentioned as Narcissa began repairing the damage they had inflicted on each other.

"You say that all the time."

"I don't understand why healing doesn't allow raw magic. Mother should fix that." Harry complained.

"Quite possibly it is because she doesn't want you to keep fighting." Narcissa mused, Harry grumbled under his breathe and let Narcissa finish healing them without interruption.

"Fix this, we have work to do." Tom demanded coming to stand next to Harry's bed, Harry stifled a laugh before removing the bright gold tips from Tom's hair.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Updated 18th Oct 2018**

 **Thank you for reading, following and reviewing.**

 **3**


	5. Chapter 5

The Dark Lord sat at the Professor's table on Monday morning, his impatience rising when his soul mate was late to breakfast. They had plans, for them to slip so early was not a good sign. What could be keeping Harry?

"For fuck sake Ginny! Will you get of me. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that I am not interested.!" Harry's raised voice echoed through the now silent hall, followed by a the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

"I don't know what's got into you Harry, but you will never raise your voice at me again." Ginny screeched

"Maybe it's the lack of love potion in my system. Stay the fuck away from me you psycho bitch." Harry snarled, storming in to the Great Hall and glaring at everyone who starred at him. Even pretending to be the golden boy he was still feared, the red hand print appearing on his cheek confirmed Tom's suspicion that the blood-traitor had dared to slap Harry.

A gasp to Tom's left caught his attention, clearly Mcgonagall had no idea about the love potion. Nor did Tom and oh how he wanted to tear Ginny Weasley apart for doing something so hideous to his soul mate. He hated love potion, detested that apparently you could love someone so much that you would poison them until they cannot think for themselves.

"Albus it's not true is it? Did Miss Weasley really spike Mr Potter with love potion?" Minerva demanded, the Headmaster shook his head in denial but said nothing. Clearly to busy trying to figure out how the boy had figured it out.

"Ah the Prophet, I do hope they have more vouchers for Zonko's again their new sweets are addictive. Though lemon drops will always be my favourites." Dumbledore chatted, ignoring the glare Minerva had fixed on him. He smiled pleasantly even when no one bothered to respond to him. He had just put a lemon drop into his mouth when it happened, chaos.

Tom stood when the other professors did, appearing to be as equally worried. Dumbledore raced up around the table, pushing the students stomachs into the table as he hurried to where Harry Potter had just been sat. A burnt up note twirling, glowing with the words "You Lose". Mcgonagall hurried to stand next to him, her wand shooting out detection spells in some misplaced hope that they would find Harry had just disillusioned himself.

"We've lost Harry Potter." She whispered, she looked at Dumbledore. The headmaster, the leader of the light for guidance. "Did you hear me Albus. Harry Potter is missing! We must find him! Albus!" she shrieked trying to shake the man from his shock but to no avail.

"Perhaps you should alert the Aurors." Severus suggested.

"Aurors yes, aurors will find him." Dumbledore said faintly, the boy was to valuable and in the hands of Voldemort there was no telling the destruction they would cause to his plans!

"Students return to your dormitories at once." Minerva demanded. Busying herself with vanishing the plates, leftover food and ordering elves to provide food in the common rooms. When the Great Hall door flew open Tom saw the ministry had sent Head Auror Amelia Bones as well as a group of ten aurors some vaguely familiar too him. He understood why but he knew there was nothing they could do to find Harry.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, we need a statement as to what occurred when Mr Potter disappeared." Head Auror stated, getting straight to business.

"He just disappeared. The post had just come. He's just, just gone." Dumbledore gave.

"Perhaps someone who can control themselves will provide a statement." Amelia Bones suggested looking at the surrounding professors. "You're the new Defence professor are you not? Perhaps you could inform us."

"Mr Potter entered the Great Hall frustrated with Miss Ginerva Weasley, she mentioned that he was acting different and Mr Potter replied that it may have been because of the lack of love potion in his system. He then went to sit at the Gryffindor table alone, when the post arrived Mr Potter received the prophet and one letter. He vanished and all that remained is this note."

"Are you insinuating that Miss Ginerva Weasley gave love potion to Mr Potter?" The head auror questioned.

"I'm giving you an account on what happened, perhaps you should speak to Miss Weasley first."

"Miss Weasley wouldn't kidnap Harry." Dumbledore denied shaking his head.

"Nevertheless, spiking anyone with love potion is a crime and if she has found to have given Mr Potter for it she will be made accountable for her crimes. Miss Weasley is a Gryffindor i assume?"

Tom nodded and watched as two Aurors left the hall after a look from their boss.

"Anyone else? Mr Weasley, Miss Granger are Mr Potter's best friends are they not?"

Minerva shook her head. "Ah they've been strangely distant this year, I don't know what cause their rift."

"We shall still speak to them. They are both Gryffindors too?" Amelia asked, when Minerva nodded she sent her patronus to her Aurors so they could also bring them. "We require a copy of all your memories, if we need to ask you anymore questions we will be in touch."

Tom couldn't leave Hogwarts since his absence would be suspicious, he waited until the other professors left to their rooms for the evening before going to join Harry at his manor. It was decided that Harry would remain there until they were ready to approach Amelia Bones, most of the properties Harry owned would be watched by the Order. Finding Harry already sleeping on his side of the bed made a smile appear on his face even if felt regret to have returned so late.

"Timeturner." A tired voice murmured from the bed, the lump on the bed rolled over to face him and bleary green eyes trailed his body slowly before closing again.

"You're more exhausted then you should be." Tom said quietly, removing his clothes so he could join Harry in bed.

"I found a bind on my magic." Harry said flatly. "I'm not exhausted I just feel heavy, it'll go away after rest."

"You shouldn't have had a bind on your magic in the first place!" Tom snapped.

"I know, Dumbledore will pay we're going to stick to our plan and you're not going to kill him tomorrow." Harry said before Tom would go and do the exact opposite. "Anyway it was faint would have probably broken by itself if I hadn't noticed it."

Tom remained quiet, stewing in his fury although his body reacted to Harry's touch his mind was elsewhere. Concocting plans to murder Dumbledore in the most violent ways that he wouldn't follow but the thoughts were pleasing.

"Stop thinking of him." Harry demanded, licking the length of Tom's cock and Tom released a curse word. "I think you're bigger too."

"Harry are you talking to my cock?" Tom laugh was husky and his body shook.

"Mine." Harry growled, stopping Tom's laughter the quickest way he knew how; swallowing his cock and warning consequences with a small press of his teeth.

Harry was thinking that a week was too long, by the end of his third day Harry was thrumming with excitement enough to give himself a headache. Tom had taken his suggestion of using a timeturner so Harry was never alone long and they had used a lot of the time reacquainting themselves with each other, intimately. Visitors were few and far between as for the most part Tom and Harry had decided to keep the majority of the plan a secret until the final moment.

So he read the plans, re read them, said them out loud in English and then again in parseltongue just because he could. He trained, magically, physically until he could combine muggle weaponry and physical strength with magical power with ease. He conveyed messages between his friends through Tom who was not pleased to become a messenger but they needed to gather other people's opinions on what immediate changes were needed at Hogwarts in case there was anything they over looked. A group of students prospective was fitting since their takeover would start with the school and work towards the ministry.

"We need to talk." Tom said

"About?"

"The prophecy, specifically the lines about our heir." Tom said slowly, watching Harry's reaction.

"What about it?" Harry frowned.

"Harry." Tom said slowly "You are aware that males can become pregnant here?"

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Harry replied putting down his book because surely he had misheard.

"Male pregnancies are possible here." Tom confirmed, he didn't need to ask again to know that Harry had no idea. The panic, shock and disbelief were written all over the raven haired Lord.

"You didn't think to tell me that sooner?" Harry snapped

"I assumed you knew " Tom defended, summoning books on the subject so Harry would see that he wasn't lying.

"No why would I?! You're not saying this because I am are you because surely I'd know." Harry screeched smoothing a hand over his stomach in panic.

"Contraceptive charms Harry." Tom drawled Harry stopped his panicking to realise he actually felt disappointed.

"I have no idea how to raise a child Tom." Harry tried convincing Tom so he could convince himself against the idea.

"I doubt anyone is one hundred percent prepared when a child is born and I doubt we'll find everything we need within books. It will be a learning experience for the both of us, but don't you want that? A child Harry, a part of you, a part of me creating something we've fought for years to defend."

"What will be expected of our child Tom?" Harry asked quietly. "We didn't have a choice, the prophecy urges us to comply though there's very little resistance because we have been raised with the willingness to do all we can for her but is that a life you want for our child?"

"Our child will live amongst us Harry, immortal as we are, we cannot hide them forever from the truth of our lives. Do I want our child to make their own decisions and be happy? Yes but we are willing because of who we are, it's in us Harry, our child will possibly born with the same urge we have. They will never be alone, they will always have us to guide, to support, to encourage and too love them."

"I need time to think about it." Harry said softly.

"You'll have it." Tom said in agreement and Harry relaxed a little, his mind was still reeling from the revelation that men could get pregnant.

"You know I think Dumbledore's plan might've worked if we weren't who we are." Harry said steering the conversation away from babies and the fact he'd possibly be carrying one in the near future.

"You're considering an alternate reality?"

"Yes I'm bored, being unable to do much of anything is driving me to think of what ifs." Harry shrugged, moving to sit in Tom's lap when his mate tugged on his arm.

"So a Harry Potter and Tom Riddle would follow the fake prophecy?"

"Yeah, Tom Riddle would be some snake faced insane lord and Harry Potter would be Dumbledore's boy. Dumbledore would control their childhoods, their lives as they entered Hogwarts slowly enabling them to be the perfect chess pieces."

"Harry Potter would have to destroy Tom Riddle's horcruxes. Before sacrificing himself."

"Leaving Tom Riddle mortal, at that point Dumbledore would step in and destroy what was left of Tom Riddle. Paving the way to be forever worshipped." Harry concluded. "Do you think they'd be soul mates?"

"Possibly although not guaranteed, the Hogwarts Founders heirs born in the same time line as each other is rare. If the balance is unstable it is possible there'd be no soul mates at all."

"And here? Do you think there are other soul mates?"

"If there are then the Department of Mysteries will contain a book with the names."

"So, our names would be listed?" Harry queried

"Yes." Tom told him before he realised why Harry had asked. "Another piece of evidence to use against the old man."

"Four more days." Harry whined.

"The Goblins are pleased with the weapon training progress, Miss Weasley is being held in the DMLE cells and Dumbledore has been absent for many meals already." Tom said ignoring Harry's whining and trying to get his bored lover to concentrate on the positives.

"The papers have been vicious. I dislike Rita Skeetar but her writing has a flare that gets results."

"We provided her with the information, however it was written it would have been vicious." Tom drawled, he was unwilling to praise someone who had spent years trying to tarnish his soul mate for no reason but to sell papers. Harry was planning to reward Tom for his protectiveness when the wards alerted them that Severus Snape had entered the manor.

"Your other self is at Hogwarts, seriously what reason does he have to come here?" Harry grumbled his good mood vanishing as the potions master entered.

"Apologies for interrupting My Lord, but you ordered me here." Severus defended, watching as Harry Potter turned his glare on to the Dark Lord.

"Why did I send you here?"

"Dumbledore plans to discredit Harry Potter, he held a meeting with Fudge and attempted to convince the Minister that he had turned traitor. Harry Potter is no longer classed as missing, he is now a wanted criminal." Severus informed them.

"What? How is that even fucking possible?" Harry snapped.

"Dumbledore explained your connection." Severus answered.

"It wouldn't be there if it wasn't for him! You know this sets us back right? If people begin to believe that I'm just a copy of you they won't be accepting to change."

"It's not irreparable." Tom pointed out. "Yes it may take longer then we first planned but we will have Hogwarts and even if they attempt to arrest you, you're politically powerful enough to cripple them but that won't be necessary since you will be speaking to Madam Bones tomorrow."

That stopped Harry's magic from the stifling the room. "Tomorrow? No more waiting?"

"No. Tomorrow evening after our meeting with Madam Bones we will share some of our plans for Hogwarts with the Elite will know what we expect from them." Tom decided.

"Good I was bored anyway."

Amelia Bones had just entered her office when a note appeared on her desk, she checked it for any harmful spells before gingerly picking it up.

 _We're willing to give answers to Harry Potter's disappearance only to you. Curious?_

 _The portkey will activate when you say 'Open Mind'_

 _Vows will be given freely when you arrive._

There was no name, she didn't know how it appeared in her office, it was burnt around the edges just as the note left when Harry Potter had disappeared. She was curious, the note said only her so she couldn't take anyone with her as back up, she had an emergency portkey, the note didn't mention not telling anyone to search for her if she failed to return but none of her Aurors had found any clue as to how Harry Potter had disappeared. Decision made she spoke the activation words clearly and was whisked away.

"Good Morning, Head Auror Amelia Bones." Harry greeted brightly, they'd chosen to use one of the Malfoy families properties a open plan penthouse in Muggle London. The room held minimal furniture but hosted expensive portraits, ornaments.

"Mr Potter." Amelia Bones had not expected to find Harry Potter behind the portkey, she couldn't connect the dots and she didn't feel like arresting him even if it was her latest orders from Minister Fudge, she couldn't agree until she saw proof of whatever the Minister was accusing him of.

"I want to tell you a story, I want you to listen, I want you to keep an open mind. Are you willing?"

"Will the story provide me with answers?" Amelia questioned

"Many."

"Then I will listen." Amelia decided taking the available seat opposite the young wizard.

"It's starts with a pureblood witch, becoming infatuated with a muggle man, she wasn't pretty or charming, but she was a witch capable of procuring a love potion to have the muggle man fall in love with her. She began to believe that the muggle man actually loved her and stopped giving him the potion, she was pregnant and he left her. She was shunned from her village by muggles for witchcraft and ended up outside a muggle orphanage. She knew she was going to die, she wanted to make sure her child was safe."

"She gave birth to the child at the orphanage and lived just long enough to name him. Tom Marvalo Riddle. Tom after his father, Marvalo after her father and Riddle her last name. The name is relevant. Tom Marvalo Riddle is Voldemort."

"He who must not be named is a half blood?" Amelia interrupted, Harry nodded before continuing.

"His life at the orphanage wasn't pleasant, he was different and being different amongst muggles makes muggles begin to fear. People do awful things when they're scared Madam Bones. You are aware that Voldemort is the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, I do not know if you've ever read Hogwarts: a history but it is written that any heir of the founder is to be raised in the fifth tower of Hogwarts. Headmaster Dippet failed to move Tom Riddle out of the orphanage, instead year after year Tom Riddle was sent back to muggles who abused him."

"During Tom Riddle's stay at the orphanage he did have one visitor, a visitor on his birthday each year to perform a ritual. The satanae pariunt ritual, you're familiar with it I see. Little Tom Riddle as young as four years old lived it."

"Moving forward to Hogwarts, Tom Riddle was a believed muggleborn it wasn't until his parseltongue ability was known that he was accepted into his house. He didn't know he was a wizard until Dumbledore told him when he was Eleven."

"His crimes are well known, the explanation to why he attacked my parents has been a well guarded secret by Dumbledore. A prophecy is held in the department of mysteries, a prophecy that tells of a child born at the end of July being the one to vanquish the Dark Lord. Voldemort was told part of the prophecy and in his madness he didn't check the authenticity. The problem with the prophecy is that it is fake."

"You were not the only child to be born at the end of July why you?" Amelia asked

"The child was to be born to parents who had thrice defied the Dark Lord, that lead to myself and Neville Longbottom. Voldemort chose me because I'm a half blood just like him."

"And it's definitely fake?"

"Yes. The witch who spoke the prophecy was Sybil Trelawney apparently during her job interview. Except her job interview had already happened inside Dumbledore's office, the second was staged so a death eater could overhear and tell their Lord. Once you leave you'll be able to find the memory inside her mind yourself, I removed the block that Dumbledore placed on it."

"Moving on, the night my parents died my godfather handed me over to Hagrid who was sent to collect me. Ordered by Dumbledore. He left me on a doorstep, with a heating charm but I was fifteen months old I could have gotten up and walked away. I wish I did. The house he left me out was my mum's sister, she had a husband and a son a similar age to me. They hated me, feared me but were forced to keep me. I lived in a cupboard under the stairs, I didn't know my name was Harry until I was five years old and I started muggle school. I gave up trying to ask them why they hated me, why they hated my parents. They told me that they had gotten themselves blown up in a car crash." Harry said flatly, he wasn't thrilled about talking about his childhood but knew it was necessary.

"Another Hogwarts Heir that failed to be raised inside the fifth tower, Dumbledore knowingly placed me with magic hating muggles so I would be receptacle to his Grandfather persona, willing to follow his guidance with the intention of having me sacrifice myself for his fake prophecy, his greater good. His plan has a flaw though, a flaw that explains why I at fifteen months old managed to survive the killing curse."

"How?"

"We're soul mates. After everything I've told you that is what makes you uncomfortable?"

"All of this is a shock."

"We have proof of all of it, we will willingly hand over everything we have as long as you're willing to arrest Dumbledore, to use your aurors to dig through Dumbledore's life and hold him accountable for his crimes." Harry offered her, he wouldn't beg for her assistance they would make sure Dumbledore paid either way.

"We?" Amelia enquired scanning the room with narrowed eyes.

"Where do you think I went when I left Hogwarts? Do you think I was going to decline my gift from Lady Magic?"

"You went to he-who-must, Voldemort you went to Voldemort." Amelia realised, choosing to use the Dark Lord's moniker.

"Don't you think it's odd that the foul toad woman Umbridge disappeared, a new defence professor and then I go missing?"

"Voldemort was at Hogwarts the entire time, he's Professor Hale."

"Tom is no longer insane, intent on murdering all muggles, or prohibiting muggleborns from studying magic he would be a hypocrite since he's a half blood himself. He was a victim as much if not more then the people he harmed, if you even consider charging him for the crimes he committed whilst under the affects of the satanae pariunt ritual then you're committing political suicide."

"Are you threatening me Mr Potter?" The witch asked lightly

"Warning you, he was a vulnerable child and it was the ministry you fight for that failed him, failed me. Coming after Tom means coming after me and I won't stop until you're in Azkaban with all the people you put away. Everyone has a past Madam Bones, your ability to look the other way as Sirius Black was sentenced to Azkaban without a trial will just be the beginning."

"I have very little interest in pressing any official charges as long as the evidence you provide to me is untampered with and true. Why approach me?"

"You're a serious but fair witch, you'll look at the evidence with an open mind, you have the right to arrest Dumbledore and your reputation will calm the panic that will no doubt ensue." It wasn't Harry who answered, Tom to Harry's left and Amelia tensed, eyeing the wizard with suspicion and fear.

"We will be taking control of Hogwarts, it would be best to have at least one honest critic in the ministry. We won't hide our changes, we won't allow ministry any control of our castle, our school but we are prepared to rebuff the rumours that will no doubt start." Harry added, Amelia ran her hand across her forehead trying to soothe her incoming headache and Harry almost felt sympathetic for the witch.

"The evidence, will you be willing to share it with the Wizengazamot?"

"Yes."

"Will you be a witness in Dumbledore's trial?"

"We wouldn't miss it." Tom smirked and Amelia nodded faintly.

"When do you plan on claiming Hogwarts?"

"Tomorrow."

"That leads very little time to go through the evidence." Amelia noted

"Begin with child abuse. The rest can be revealed during his trial." Harry shrugged he wasn't going to afford her anymore time. Dumbledore needed to be out of Hogwarts and his reputation in tatters. He summoned the box filled with memories, files of bank statements that show Dumbledore and Mrs Weasley taking his money before he'd even started Hogwarts, the documents that showed he and Tom were Hogwarts Heirs, an account of his years at Hogwarts the trials and tests he had to put up with which of course included proof about the blood quills that Umbridge used against students plus a signed and sealed authorisation from Minister Fudge himself. Head Auror Amelia Bones was going to be very busy.


End file.
